gleefandomcom-20200222-history
My Prerogative
My Prerogative by Bobby Brown is featured in Guilty Pleasures, the seventeenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Jake with the New Directions Boys singing back-up vocals. After the Wannabe performance, Jake takes the stage with his song. Prior to this scene though, the New Directions Girls (except Sugar) lecture Jake on how much Chris Brown is a bad influence and they heard about him deciding to sing his song as part of the assignment. Everyone begins to boo him as he gets up, including Marley, who is the most displeased as his girlfriend. But it seems Jake picks another song, sung by Bobby Brown instead. Shocking the New Directions, he sings My Prerogative, adding some smooth iconic dance moves, some by the original artist who sang the song. The lyrics seem to be directed at New Directions who didn't allow him to sing Chris Brown but Jake just liked his songs not the artist. Continuing to dance, he begins to impress the Glee Club, other than Marley as he bends down on a knee and sings to her. Marley claps with everyone else at the end, but doesn't look too pleased. It is later revealed in the episode that everyone was sort of displeased because at the end of the performance, Artie exclaims that Bobby Brown allegedly got Whitney Houston on crack. Lyrics Jake (New Directions Boys): Yeah! (Get up) Hey yeah (Get up) Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah (Get up) Hey, yeah (Get up) Oh, get busy Jake with New Directions Boys (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me (Now, now) New Directions Boys (Jake): Why don't they just let me live (Oh) I don't need permission Jake with New Directions Boys (Jake): Make my own decisions (Oh!) That's my prerogative Jake: They say I'm crazy I really don't care That's my prerogative They say I'm nasty But I don't give a damn Getting girls is how I live Some ask me questions Why am I so real But they don't understand me I really don't know the deal About a brother Trying hard to make it right Not long ago Before I win this fight Jake with New Directions Boys: Sing! Jake with New Directions Boys (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why) I don't need permission Make my own decisions (Oh!) New Directions Boys (Jake): That's my prerogative (It's my prerogative) It's my prerogative (It's the way that I wanna live) It's my prerogative (I can do just what I feel) It's my prerogative (No one can tell me what to do) It's my prerogative (Cause what I'm doing) Jake: I'm doing for you now Don't get me wrong I'm really not zooped Ego trips is not my thing All these strange relationships Really gets me down I see nothing wrong With spreading myself around Jake with New Directions Boys: Sing! New Directions Boys (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me (Yeah, yeah) Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why) I don't need permission (I don't need) Make my own decisions (My own decisions) That's my prerogative (It's my prerogative) It's my prerogative (I can do what I wanna do) It's my prerogative (Can live my life) It's my prerogative (I'm doing it just for you) It's my prerogative (Tell me, tell me) Jake (New Directions Boys): Why can't I live my life (Live my life) Jake: Without all of the things that people say Oh, oh, oh yeah Yeah! Yo tell it, kick it like this Oh no, no I can do what I wanna do Me and you Together, together, together, together, together New Directions Boys (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me (Everybody's talking now) Why (Now!) don't they just let me live (Why don't they just let me live, girl) I don't need permission Make my own decisions (Don't need permission from nobody) That's my prerogative (Oh, oh, oh yeah) Everybody's talkin all this stuff about me (Everybody's talking now) Why don't they just let me live (Now!) I don't need permission (I don't need) Make my own decisions (My own decisions) That's my prerogative (Oh) Jake with New Directions Boys: It's my prerogative Errors *At the two doors of the choir room you can see a cheerio at each door watching the performance but at the end of the performance the cheerio at the left door is at the right with the other within five seconds even though it takes at least nine. Gallery Prerogative.JPG Jakepreg.jpeg Tumblr mk34etWCRW1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Jake.gif Jarley363.gif Jarley362.gif Jarley361.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-03-23 om 15.37.33.png.jpg Jacobisagodwithexceptionaltalent.png 526930 10151515243327044 225962213 n.jpg tumblr mk1s0kdY231rxyf78o1 250.gif my-prerogative-o.gif tumblr mo922tLcH11spp49io3 250.gif Tumblr n6f13hK7LI1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n6f13hK7LI1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6f13hK7LI1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n6f13hK7LI1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n6f13hK7LI1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n6f13hK7LI1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n6f13hK7LI1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n6f13hK7LI1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four